Owen and Olivia Reid
by Itsyourgirlmac
Summary: What if Cat wasn't lying. She was pregnant with Reid's baby. What if instead of just one, it was twins. Reid has to adapt to his new life with kids. Something happens with the kids and Spencer feels his world turning upside down.
1. The twins

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

After Reid spent months in prison, he soon found out that he was going to be a father. Cat Adams had requested a DNA test to prove that Spencer was the father of her child. A few months after getting out of prison he was reinstated into the FBI and the BAU. He was grateful. He felt like his life was getting back to normal. Reid had the doctor from Cat's prison send him the ultrasounds of the baby and eventually he found out that there was actually 2 babies. He was going to be the father of twins. He hadn't told anyone on the team that Cat was pregnant with his children. He didn't know how to break that to began preparing for the twins. He baby proofed his house.

When Cat was a week away from her due date he put all of the child safety equipment on around the house. He got new blinds so they didn't have strings. He bought a toilet seat lock. He locked every cabinet and made sure the cabinet that had the cleaning supplies was way out of the reach of kids. He put corner pads on his tables, chairs, anything he could. He bolted his TV to the wall and bolted his dressers to the wall so they couldn't be pulled down. He bolted down his many bookshelves. He spent entire day off baby proofing and reading baby books to prepare for the babies coming home. A few days later Cat went into labor. Reid declined going to see his kids being born. He didn't want to ever see Cat Adams again. He asked the doctor to call him when he could come and get his kids to bring them home. Reid walked into the BAU with his mind occupied with the birth of his kids. He knew they would be born very soon. He couldn't wait to meet them but then again he was very concerned. He was afraid his kids would end up like the woman who was giving birth to them. Reid walked up to Emily's door and knocked. She smiled at him.

"What's up Reid?" She asked

"Em I have to tell you something. Uhm- I am going to be a father," Reid stated.

"Wh-What who is the mother?" Prentiss asked

"Cat Adams. She uhm she had Lindsey drug me in Mexico and pretended to be Maeve and uhm she raped me." Reid told her. He looked down at his feet uncomfortably. It wasn't something he ever admitted. He had been raped and his sperm was stolen.

"Spencer" She said

"I know. I know but those are my children." Reid told her.

Reid felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"The twins were born at 12:15" Reid told her.

"Congrats Spence. I am so sorry it happened like this but I am so happy for you. You are going to be a great father." Prentiss said.

"I am going to need a little bit of time off, to take care of them. " Reid told her. Prentiss agreed.

"Take as much time as you need" Prentiss said.

"Thank you Emily." Reid said

He walked down to the bullpen. He sat back down and Garcia came behind him.

"We have a case." She said.

Everyone stood up except for Reid. JJ looked behind her and saw Reid still sitting down.

"You coming?" She asked.

He stood up and walked over to JJ.

"Actually I'm not. I am taking a little bit of time off. Go and I'll tell you later."

JJ looked at him

"Tell me not to worry" JJ said. Reid smiled at her

"I'm fine, I'm very good. Go and I'll catch you up later." Reid told her. She gave him a quick hug before leaving to be briefed about a case.

Reid walked back over to his desk. He grabbed his bag and his car keys along with some files and left the BAU. JJ walked out of the briefing expecting to see Reid at his desk. But he wasn't there. They were leaving for the case in 20 minutes which wasn't enough time to go to Reids house to see if he was there. JJ picked up her phone and called Reid. He didn't pick up. Reid was acting weird and the last time he kept secrets he ended up being framed and send to prison. JJ and the team went to Scranton PA for a case where the victims were being raped and murdered.

Meanwhile after 2 more days Reid received the phone call that the twins were ready to come home. Spencer had a son and daughter. Reid decided to name them Olivia Diana and Owen Derek Reid. Reid got his kids settle in. He moved from his 1 bedroom apartment into a house. He had enough room for the twins to have their own rooms when they got old enough. But for now he would keep them in his room and eventually into a room they would share. The team came back from Scranton and Reid decided to bring the twins to meet their family. The team was all in the bullpen when Reid walked in with the twins.

"Hey guys" He said Owen was asleep but Olivia was awake and becoming restless. Spencer put Owen's carseat on his desk and then Olivias and took her out. He held his daughter in his arms.

"Spence?" JJ said confused.

"I would like you guys to meet my son and daughter. This is Olivia Diana and that is my son Owen Derek"

JJ walked over to Reid and smiled. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked

"I didn't know how to. Cat Adams set this whole thing up. This was part of her plan when we I was in Mexico" Reid explained.

JJ looked at Reid and then smiled.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. Reid smiled and nodded

Reid handed JJ Olivia and Olivia squirmed for a second and then she settled.

"Spence she looks so much like you" She said. Reid smiled.

By now Owen had started to cry so Reid took him out of his carseat and held him in his arms.

"it's okay, its okay." He said while rocking his son in his arms. Soon Owen stopped crying. His father's voice had soothed him. Both of the twins had settled down and now were being passed around. Each member was in awe with just how much these twins looked like their father. The twins started to move around and get restless again and Reid knew what that meant.

"Well I better get them home, Its time for bed and for them to eat again." Reid said. Reid strapped in Owen while JJ strapped in Olivia. Reid hugged everyone. JJ and Garcia kissed the twins on the forehead. Prentiss was the last person Reid hugged.

"They are just like their daddy" Prentiss said

Reid left the BAU with the twins and brought them home. It was getting late so he fed them a bottle and put them in his room next to his bed.

At 10:30 Olivia woke up and Reid went and got her. He gave her another bottle, since it had been two hours since she had gotten her last bottle. Reid held her and rocked his daughter in his arms. She fell back asleep quickly and Reid just sat there looking at her. He loved these kids so much already and nobody could ever take that away from him, ever. Not even Cat Adams. Spencer put Olivia back in his room and made Owen his bottle. He gave his son a bottle holding him in his arms. He traced his finger along his face and moved Owen closer to him before giving his son a kiss on the head. He put Owen down next to his sister and kissed both of them and before he fell asleep he whispered to them

"Daddy loves you"


	2. The kidnapping

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

The twins were now 4 years old. They both were a spitting image of their father. Owen was taller then most 4 year olds. Olivia was tall but still shorter then her older brother.

Reid grabbed his keys.

"Owen, Olivia lets go" Reid yelled. Owen came down the hall first and grabbed his backpack from off the floor. Olivia was walking slowly down the hall.

"Come on Liv chop chop" Reid said.

Olivia looked up at her dad and he saw her face. She was crying.

Reid walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

"Liv baby whats wrong?" Reid asked.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Livy"

"I don't want to go daddy" She said quietly

"I know baby but daddy has to work and you have to to school." He told her.

Liv nodded but kept her head on her fathers shoulder. Reid picked up Olivias backpack and put it on his back as best as he could. He held onto his son's hand

Reid walked his kids to the car. He had Owen climb in first and then put Olivia into her car seat strapping her in. He put Olivia's backpack down by her feet. He shut the door and walked over to Owen's side of the car. He did the same thing with Owen. He got into the car and drove to the twins school. He got them out and walked them into their classroom.

Reid bent down and said goodbye to his kids. They wrapped their arms around their fathers neck.

"I love you Daddy" Owen said he kissed his dad and then ran off to go play

"Bye daddy I love you" Olivia said

"Bye sweetheart. Have a good day at school" Reid said hugging Olivia.

Olivia kissed her dad before walking away to go play. Reid smiled at his kids before leaving and heading to Quantico. Reid walked into BAU and sat down at his desk.

"We've got a case." Garcia said.

Reid looked at JJ and Alvez.

He stood up and went to go be briefed.

"We are going to Dayton Ohio. We have a serial killer who is murdering young successful women." Garcia says

They spoke about the case before Emily said

"Wheels up in 20"

Reid walked out and picked up the phone calling his nanny. His nanny Leah has been there for him since the twins were born.

"Hey Leah. We are being called to a case. Can you pick the kids up from school? " Reid asked

Leah was quick to respond

"I'm on it Spencer."

"Thank you Leah " Reid responded

"Anytime that's what I'm here for" Leah said

He grabbed his go bag and went onto the plane. He sat next to JJ. They did a bit more briefing before he ended up falling asleep on the plane. JJ had also fallen asleep, her head on Reids shoulder.

JJ and Spencer were best friends. They hung out all of the time and the twins loved to see Henry and Michael.

The unsub had failed out of medical school. Which was the trigger to him murdering successful women. After they had the profile it was easy for them to find the unsub. Reid got on the jet and fell asleep on the couch. JJ saw the sleeping man and knew he needed it. Having kids is exhausting, though worth it. She put a blanket on over him.

It was late, so everyone was sleeping. Reid heard his phone ring and he answered it.

"Reid" He said. He didn't even look at the number of the person calling him.

"Spencer, I- I don't know what happened I w- I heard crying. I went into Olivia's room and she-She was gone. I ran into Owens room and he was sitting up crying."

"w-What?" Reid said.

"She's gone. She-Someone took her" Leah said her voice cracking.

"Have you checked everywhere. Sometimes she likes to hide in the closet and under the bed" Reid said

"I checked everywhere. she's not there. I'm so sorry Spencer" Leah said

"Take Owen to the BAU. I'm going to call Garcia and she will meet you there." Reid said.

"O-Okay I'll see you soon"

Reid hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at him.

"Spence what's wrong?" It was JJ. He had to call Garcia.

He called Garcia and she answered after only a few seconds

"Garcia"

"P-Penelope its Reid. I need you to go to the BAU. We will be landing soon. Leah my nanny and Owen are going to meet you there. I need you to bring them somewhere safe. Maybe into the Bat cave. Stay with them. O-Olivia is missing" Spencer said

JJ looked at Reid and stopped. Reid hung up the phone and started to cry. JJ wrapped her arms around him tightly and she held him until they arrived at the ran to find his son. As soon as he entered the BAU he saw Owen sitting on his desk. Owen knew his desk well. He had visited his daddy at work many times. As soon as Owen saw Reid he ran over to him.

"Daddy" Owen said running to Reid. Reid picked up his son and hugged him close to his chest.

Reid refused to let go of Owen.

They were going to have to go somewhere else to stay until Olivia was found. They would stay in an FBI safe house. Owen started to fall asleep on Spencer and that was when Reid knew it was time to take his son to the safe house. Emily offered to go to Reids house and grab stuff for Reid and Emily and JJ decided to stay with Reid. Reid had Owen in his bed. His son curled up against him. JJ slept in the room with Reid. JJ laid in the bed next to Owen. They all fell asleep. Owen woke up a few hours later crying. Reid was tired. JJ heard Owen crying and sat up in the bed.

"Owen what's the matter?" JJ asked. He looked at her. JJ pulled the little boy onto her lap. Owen hugged her.

"I want my sister" He cried. JJ looked at the little boy. All she could do was hold him while he cried.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Do you want me to wake your daddy?" JJ asked

"No- He misses her too. I don't want to upset him"

JJ knew in that moment that Owen had taken after his father. He was smart and caring just like Reid was.

"Aunt Jennifer?" Owen said

"Whats up buddy?"JJ asked

"Do you think Olivia is okay?" Owen asked. His voice small. JJ noticed just how little the twins really were. They were only 4.

JJ nodded. "Yeah babe I think she's okay. She will be home soon" She said reassuring the little boy. Owen nodded and curled up next to his dad.

"Thank you Aunt Jennifer" Owen said. He fell asleep quickly. JJ looked at the little boy with Reid. Spencer was such a great father and she had no idea who would want to hurt him or his kids.

The next day, Reid woke up and for a second he forgot that Olivia was missing. He noticed he wasn't at his house and thats when it hit him. He's daughter was missing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Owen. He was sitting on JJ's lap and they were watching something on her phone. Garcia and Emily were sitting next to them on either side trying to distract Owen.

"Do we have any leads yet?" Reid asked.

Garcia and Emily shook their heads.

"WE need to go and process the crime scene. I am going have Leah come and watch Owen. But first have we cleared her as a suspect?" Reid asked.

"Yeah she had no involvement. We checked her phone and internet and she had no contact with anyone while she was watching the kids. The only people she talks to are you and her best friend oh and her family. Alvez called and checked. " Emily told her

"Okay so Leah can come here and watch Owen. I am going to have her watch her until I find Olivia. I first had to make sure she wasn't involved in Olivia's kidnapping." Reid stated. Everyone nodded.

"Reid are you sure you want to work right now?" Emily asked

"I have to find my daughter Em. If anything happens to her. To either of them I don't know what I'd do." Reid said.

Owen came over to his dad and Spencer bent down and pick him up.

"Hey little man. Leah is going to stay with you for a few days while daddy works, I will FaceTime you every day." Reid told his son.

"Daddy when will Leah be home?" Owen asked

"Soon baby soon" Reid told him. He heard a knock on the door and Reid saw Leah along with some FBI agents that he didn't really know. Reid thanked them and brought Leah inside.

"Can you watch Owen until we find Liv?" Spencer asked. Leah nodded

"I'll do anything. I have known these kids since they were babies. " Leah said.

"Thank you Leah. I will call you tonight." Reid said. Reid bent down and looked at Owen.

"I love you Owen. So much" He gave his son a hug.

"I love you daddy." He says back. He gave his dad a kiss before Reid left.

Reid wanted to take Owen with him. Keep him with him constantly but he knew, keeping him inside a safe house was the best option for him right now. So with a heavy heart Reid kiss his son one more time before leaving to find his missing daughter.


	3. Olivia's new family

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

Reid walked into the FBI. He went over to his desk and sat down. Everyone was already there.

"We need to have a briefing about Olivia." JJ told Reid. Reid looked at JJ and nodded. He got up from his chair and followed JJ. When he walked into the room he saw his daughters face smiling at him.

"Olivia Reid, 4. She was kidnapped last night from her home. She was being watched by her nanny Leah. Her twin brother was in his room." Garcia said.

"We put out an Amber alert late last night." Emily added.

"Who would want to kidnap an FBI agents child?" Lewis asked. Everyone looked at her. She's right.

"I don't know, but whoever did it must have known Olivia was an FBI agents daughter. If not, they're in for a rude awakening." Emily said

"We will have a press conference. Reid it would be a good idea for you to speak. I don't think it would be a good idea to mention that you work for the FBI. If they didn't know it could make things worse." Emily said

"Y-yeah Okay. I'm just going to get ready." Reid said. He went downstairs and for the first time in a while he was alone. He didn't have to worry about Owen, or the team seeing him. He sat down called his mom. She was the only person who could make him feel better. She was forgetting things but, somehow just hearing her voice would help Reid. The phone rang and soon someone picked up

"Mommy?" Reid said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Olivia sat in a bedroom she knew wasn't hers. There was a lady who would bring her food and water.

Olivia started to cry. She wanted her daddy. She missed him and Owen. The woman heard Olivia crying and came into the room.

"Whats the matter?" She asked. She seemed concerned. Olivia looked at her.

"I want my daddy" Olivia said. Her voice small.

"Your daddy doesn't care about you Olivia. Your daddy rather go to work and leave you with a nanny then to look after you."

Olivia didn't understand. She knew her daddy loved her. This woman was confusing her.

"I want my brother and my daddy" she said again.

"Wouldn't you rather get to know your new mommy?" The lady asked. Olivia looked at her confused. She didn't have a mommy.

"I don't have a mommy. I have a daddy and a brother. " Olivia said

"Your daddy is to busy for you. He cares more about the FBI then he does about you Olivia. I'm going to be your new mommy." The lady said. Olivia got mad

"NO I WANT MY DADDY" She yelled. She started to cry.

"Do you wanna talk to your daddy? I can do that but then you have to give it up." The lady said. She nodded, the little girl just wanted to talk to her daddy.

The lady called the FBI via a amber alert she had found about Olivia. She laughed.

"I need to speak to Spencer Reid."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Spencer someone is calling for you." Emily said. Reid went over to the phone.

"Trace this just in case. If they are requesting me they might have information about Olivia." Reid said. Garcia nodded.

Reid picked up the phone and soon heard a voice on the other end.

"Daddy?"

"Olivia? Olivia baby is that you?" Spencer asked

"Daddy I want to come home." Olivia said. Reid could tell she was crying.

"I know baby I know. I miss you and so does Owen." Reid told her.

"She says she's my new mommy." Olivia said sobbing. Spencer stopped

"Do you know who she is baby?"

"No, Daddy-" Spencer heard Olivia scream

"Olivia, Olivia" Spencer practically yelled into the phone. The phone went dead. Reid knew that Olivia was okay. It had been 12 hours since she had gone missing. Reid looked at Garcia and she shook her head.

"They somehow hacked into the phone and made it ping off out a bunch of cell towers. I couldn't track it. " Garcia said.

Spencer slammed his fist into the table. Everyone jumped, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Spence" It was JJ

Reid went into the bathroom and slid down the wall. He started to cry. He pulled his legs up to his chest. JJ walked in to the bathroom after him.

"Spence." She said

"I can't JJ. My child is missing. I don't know how to function. My mind just keeps going back to where she is. Is she okay? Is she being hurt? Is she eating and drinking?" Reid said.

"You can't think like that Spence. We are going to find her." JJ said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Olivia looked at the woman. She was shorter then her daddy. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm hungry." she said. The woman looked at Olivia. She sighed.

"I have to go to the store." The woman said. the tiny little girl nodded. The woman kissed her on the head.

"Bye baby I'll see you when I get back" the woman said.

She was just a little girl and she didn't understand what was happening. She heard the woman come back from the store and opened the door. She had food for Olivia. Her mind started to wander.

Olivia started to cry. This is the longest she had been without seeing her daddy.

"I want my daddy" she said again in a tiny voice. The woman got mad. After 15 minutes she left, leaving Olivia crying. She didn't eat the sandwich.

Meanwhile Heather and her Husband Matthew sat in the kitchen. They waited for their new daughter to come around to the fact that they were her new parents. Olivia didn't have a mommy so it would be easier to get her to believe that Heather was her mommy then trying to completely erase Spencer from her mind the first day of their new family.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily looked out at the bullpen and at Spencer's desk. He physically was there but mentally? Emotionally? He was somewhere else. He couldn't think about anything other then Olivia's safety.

Garcia came into the bullpen and she looked like she had answers.

"We got a hit on the prints"

Spencer stopped. Was this criminal that stupid?

"And?" Spencer asked

"They came up as Elizabeth Moony. She has a criminal record for aggravated assault. She did 5 years in prison and got out 6 months ago." Garcia said

"Lewis, Alvez go talk to Moony. JJ and Rossi go talk to Moony's family. Garcia start digging up everything you can find on this woman."

Just then Garcia received a picture. It was of Olivia. Her face bruised and her hair a mess. On her body she had small bruises everywhere. Garcia started to cry and everyone looked at her. "Garcia whats wrong?" She didn't say anything. She just stared at the picture.

Spencer and JJ walked over to the computer and thats when they saw it. Reid looked at the picture and fell to the floor. He completely lost it. The caption of the photo said

 _Soon she will learn_

Reid lost it. He was inconsolable on the floor.


	4. Cat Adams

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

Prentiss brought Reid into an interview room. They weren't able to calm him down so they let him cry. JJ and Garcia stayed in the room with Reid. He was going to go in front of a news camera soon. So they needed him to calm down.

After about an hour Reid managed to calm down enough. With JJ and Garcia comforting him the entire time.

"We are going to find her Spencer." Garcia said

All he could do was nod. JJ heard her phone chime and she checked it.

"The reporters are here. Are you sure you want to do this Spence?"

"Yeah. This is the only way to get Olivia back" Reid responded.

They all walked out. JJ grabbed Reid's arm. Emily was already talking to the reporters. JJ looked at Reid

"I'll be by your side the entire time" JJ said

"Don't let go" He said and JJ nodded. Garcia grabbed a hold of his other arm and all three of them walked together.

"Olivia's father Spencer Reid would like to say a few words."

Spencer took a deep breath. It wasn't about him it was about finding Olivia.

"Hello my name is Dr Spencer Reid. My daughter Olivia Reid was kidnapped from my home late last night. My son Owen was in the next room while his sister was being kidnapped. My daughter is only 4 years old. She is innocent. Please bring my daughter back to me safely. She misses her family and her twin brother. Owen needs his sister. Thank you." Reid said. His voice cracked at the very end. The reporters eventually left. Garcia received another email.

It was a video of Olivia. It was the unsubs dressed up. They were washing something off of Olivia. Makeup. They had put makeup on Olivia's face making it look like a bruise. She was in a nice dress and in front of her was a tea set. The unsub put makeup on Olivia's face. It was more like stage makeup this time. Lipstick eye shadow and something else Reid didn't know.

"Nice press conference Dr. Reid" was all it said.

"Whoever this person is, they are messing with Reid." Emily said.

"Who has it out for you like this Spence?" JJ asked.

Reid stopped in his tracks. The mother of his children. The only person who wants nothing more then to see him suffer. This wasn't about Olivia at all. This was about him.

"I know what this is about" Reid said. He looked up at everyone. "Its not about Olivia. Its about me. Olivia is being taken care of. She is being fed and on the phone she sounded more homesick and missing me and Owen then anything else. First the unsub sends me a photo of Olivia making it look like she had been hurt. I give this press conference where I am emotional about my child. Then they send me a photo of Olivia in a nice outfit, looking like she was having a tea party. They want me to be upset. They are doing everything they can to make sure Olivia is okay. Who holds so much resentment towards me that their goal in life is to make sure I suffer? Who also is my kids biological parent? Cat Adams." Reid said.

Emily looked at Reid. Every time Cat had gone toe to toe with Spencer she had lost.

"We know who our unsub is" JJ said. Spencer nodded.

They didn't want to send Spencer to go meet with Cat because they knew he would be to emotional and that is exactly what cat would want. Plus Cat would feel like she had won if she saw just how broken Reid was. So JJ and Emily went instead.

Reid sat on the couch. He didn't move. The one thing that could make him feel better right now besides Olivia was Owen. But he knew, the safest place for Owen right now was in the FBI safe house. If Cat had gotten her hands on Olivia what was to stop her from taking Owen as well. Instead Reid facetimed Owen on one of the Marshals phones.

"Hey baby boy how are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I miss you Daddy" Owen said. His face looked really sad.

"I know honey. What does Daddy always tell you?" Reid asked

"That no matter what you are here with me" Owen said pointing to his heart. Reid nodded.

"yeah baby thats right" Reid said

"What did you do today baby?" Reid asked

"I ate ice cream and Leah let me go swimming. Did you know that theres a pool?" Owen said

"No I didn't. did you have fun?" Spencer asked. He saw how excited his son got.

"Can we go swimming together daddy? With Olivia?" Owen asked

"Of course Wen." the father told his son.

"I love you daddy" Owen said.

"I love you too Wen" Spencer told him.

The boy hung up the phone and Reid sighed. At least Owen was okay.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"We got a name from Cat. Heather Williams, 35. " JJ said

"Heather Williams, was pregnant and had a daughter. She lost her daughter who was around Olivia's age.. " Garcia said.

"Garcia text me the address." Reid said.

Lewis Alvez Rossi and Simmons all followed Reid out the door. Rossi drove to the address.

"Reid, Lewis you stay with me Alvez, Simmons go behind" Rossi said. They all did as they were told

"Ready" Rossi and Reid nodded.

Rossi turned the door handle and it opened.

"FBI" They yelled. There was a woman standing not to far away from them. The man was sitting in the living room watching TV. he went to get up but Alvez caught him before he could get away.

Reid ran upstairs and searched for Olivia. "Olivia?" He yelled. He opened the first door and saw nothing. He opened the next door and he didn't see anything. He opened every door until there was one door left. By this time his team was upstairs with him. They had his back. Reid opened the door and he saw a little girls room. But his daughter wasn't there.

Reid punched the door. He walked down the stairs. His team followed now worried about the youngest member of their team.

"Spencer- Spencer we have the people who have her. We will find her" Alvez said. Reid nodded. He knew Alvez was right. Olivia was so close to being home but now, its just a matter of time until Olivia was home with him and his brother.

The two suspects were driven to the police station and were put into separate rooms.

The team met back in the bullpen at the BAU. JJ and Emily were back from meeting with Cat. Reid knew this wasn't over. Something else was going to happen but for now, it was about finding his daughter.

"So I found out something interesting. Elizabeth and Heather are the same person. Elizabeth was arrested in 2002 for armed robbery and attempted murder. She did 10 years before being let out for good behavior. She had a baby. When her daughter was 3 years old the child died. This was around 6 months ago. " Garcia told them

"How did the child die?" Prentiss asked

"She drowned " Garcia said.

"Okay, Reid and Alvez you talk to Heather. JJ, Lewis and I will take Matthew." Emily told the team.

Spencer looked at the door.

"Ready?" Alvez asked

"Yeah. Lets get my daughter back" Reid said before entering the room.


	5. Finding Olivia

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

Olivia hadn't seen the people who had taken her in a while. She started to cry. She started to bang on the door.

"I want my daddy." She yelled

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid walked into the room where Elizabeth was. Elizabeth spoke first.

"I need to go home. My daughter is waiting for me" Elizabeth said. Reid felt his fist clench.

"You are not going home Elizabeth. You kidnapped an FBI agents daughter. You are going back to prison for a long time" Alvez tells him.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was giving a child a home that they deserve. Olivia wasn't cared for. Her _father_ doesn't care about her. Her mother told me all about him. How he sent the mother of his children to prison." Elizabeth said looking at Reid.

Reid had to do everything in his power to hold back.

"Okay. So you believe you were doing what's best for Olivia. But now we need you to tell us where she is." Reid said. It made him sick to say. Of course he cared and loved his child. He would do anything in the world to protect Olivia and Owen.

"She's at 18005 West Street. " Elizabeth said.

Reid looked at Elizabeth. "I just want you to know, you can expect hell. I'm an FBI agent. Believe me you have another thing coming for you in prison." Reid told her. With that he turned on his heels and left the room. Elizabeth started to yell after him but Reid didn't listen.

"I'll drive" Emily said.

"I'm coming too" JJ said. She had to make sure her niece was okay. The rest of the team stayed back. There were other things they had to take care of. They would all see Olivia soon enough.

With that Emily JJ and Reid were in the car. They drove quickly to the address that Elizabeth had provided. It was a abandon home. Reid was the first out of the car. They all ran inside after him. Reid tried the door which was open.

"Olivia?" He called out.

He heard crying. He heard her voice soon after.

"Daddy" It was Olivia. Reid ran to his daughters voice. JJ and Emily ran after Reid.

When Reid got to the door. There was a lock on the door handle. They had flipped the door so the lock was on the other side. So Olivia couldn't get out. Reid unlocked the door and opened it quickly. He saw his daughter in the corner of the room, her eyes puffy and red. She had been crying. She looked dirty. There were plates in the room but there were only a few. She had been missing for nearly a week at this point.

"Olivia" Spencer said quietly. Olivia looked up and saw her dad.

"Daddy Daddy" Olivia said.

She ran over to Reid. Reid bent down and picked her up. She latched on to Reid's neck tightly. Reid kissed his daughters head. She was safe in his arms again. Reid didn't even notice that he was crying. Olivia was crying as well.

"Come on Spence. Lets get her back to the BAU. Owen and Leah are going to meet us there" JJ told him. Reid had forgotten that anyone else was in the room. Reid nodded and carried Olivia down the stairs. Olivia had fallen asleep on the way home. She was laying down, her head on her dad's lap. Reid was rubbing Olivia's back and watching her closely never wanting to loose sight of his little girl again.

Once they got back to the BAU, Reid carried Olivia upstairs. When they got upstairs, Reid saw Owen and let Olivia down. Owen ran over to Olivia and gave her a big hug. The twin's were best friends and for Owen, not having his little sister around was the worst. Reid walked over and bent down hugging his son. Soon it became a family event. Both of the twins were hugging Reid. Reid never wanted to let go of his kids. Being away from them for that long was too much for Reid to handle.

Soon Olivia looked around. She saw her Aunts and Uncles. She ran up to her aunt JJ first and gave her a huge hug. Even though JJ was there when Olivia was found, she hadn't really said anything to her. Also her dad wasn't going to let her go yet. JJ kissed the top of the little girls head.

"I missed you Livvy" JJ told her. Olivia smiled

"I missed you too Aunt JJ." She said. After that she made her way around. She gave hugs to her family that had come to see her. She was lucky to have so many people who loved and cared for her.

"We missed you kid." Rossi said to Olivia. She smiled at him. Rossi and Olivia had a special relationship. He loved and cared for Olivia like a grandfather would his grandchild. Maybe it was because Olivia didn't have grandparents. Reid's dad wasn't involved in his son's life let alone Reid's kids life. As for Reid's mom, she saw the kids but not very often. Reid was afraid of how his mother would react. On her good days Reid would let her see the kids but the good days were happening less and less often. Rossi stepped in and acts as a grandfather to them.

"I missed you too" Olivia told him. It was true. Olivia often thought about not only her brother and dad but her cousins and aunts and uncles at the BAU. She was one lucky little girl had a lot of people who cared about her and loved her.

"Daddy?" Olivia said quietly

Reid bent down to his daughters level. She looked scared.

"Whats wrong baby?" Reid asked.

"I'm scared she will come back and take me again" Olivia told her dad. Reid grabbed Olivia's hands holding them tightly.

"Livvy, She is going away for a very long time. She won't come and get you." Reid told her.

Olivia nodded. Reid picked her up and looked at his team.

"I think I'm going to take her home." Reid told them. They all nodded.

"I called Will and he's going to look after the boys for the night night."

"Thanks JJ" Reid said. JJ held onto Owen's hand and they all walked out together. When they got home Reid got the twins some dinner. It had been a while since they had sat down and ate together. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Reid went over and looked in the peep hole.

He opened the door, it was Garcia.

"Penelope what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"I couldn't get my mind off of you guys." Garcia said. Reid started to laugh.

"Come on in, I just made dinner." Reid told her. Garcia smiled and walked in.

They were all sitting at the dinner table. Owen was holding onto Olivia's hand and they were talking among themselves. JJ was chipping in but the twins seemed to be in their own world.

"I see they are catching up." Reid said when he walked into the room. JJ nodded.

"They haven't stopped talking since they sat down. I think they really missed each other. " JJ smiled. She could see how close the kids were. Not only that, how much they loved there dad and he loved them.

Reid smiled. He hadn't seen this in a while and he missed it. The twins were back together talking almost in their own language. As soon as they were finished eating they would run off into their play room.

"Alright kids, I made Olivia's favorite Chicken Nuggets and Mac and Cheese." Reid said. Olivia squealed.

All the adults started to laugh. Olivia's excitement made Reids heart flutter. The kids ate quickly. They were very hungry. Olivia for the first time ever ate more then Owen did. The adults were talking about work and the twins were talking about anything they could think of.

After dinner was finished the twins brought their plates to the kitchen and ran off together holding hands. Reid smiled. He loaded the dish washer and grabbed a glass and some wine.

"You guys want some?" Reid asked. JJ and Garcia nodded. They all got glasses and sat down on the couch.

"How do you feel Spence?" Garcia asked. He looked up from pouring the wine.

"I'm worried. I wonder what happened while she was gone. I worry about her in the long run. How will something like this effect her. I just keep thinking about everything. I know she's home but I can't seem to relax. On top of that I know that Cat Adams is still out there. She had someone kidnap her own child." Reid tells them.

"I know Reid. The only thing you can do is listen to her. Talk to her honestly. Be there for her and maybe therapy." Garcia tells Reid. He nods. He knows she's right. He hugs her tightly.

"Thank you Pen that means a lot." Reid tells her.

At 7:30 Reid put the twins down in their rooms. He gave them both kisses before he left the room, reminding them how much he loved them.

"Pen I know you won't be able to sleep tonight, you will just be worried about the twins. I have the guest rooms all set up for you guys." Reid told them. Garcia laughed.

"You know me to well" She saids hugging him.

They sat up and talked for hours. At 11 they all decided to get some rest. They all went to their rooms and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Double trouble

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think

* * *

Reid was very happy to have his kids back. He decided to stay back from cases for a bit to be with his kids more. He would work with Garcia and still work the cases just from the BAU so he could keep and eye on Olivia and make sure she was okay. Reid was really worried about his daughter. Olivia had been sleeping in his room since the kidnapping and she would wake up in the middle of the night crying. She would only fall back asleep if Reid held her. Spencer decided to call a child therapist. It was hard, Olivia was only 4 and he really didn't know how much she could actually get out. But he knew that was the best option for her right now. The twins where in school and it was very important to him that she didn't start acting out in school. So far he hadn't received any phone calls from the school that is until today

Reid heard his phone ring. He looked at the number and he recognized it as the schools number

"Hello this is Spencer Reid." He answered.

"Hello Doctor Reid this is Martha, the Vice Principle at Olivia and Owens school. Today Olivia got upset with another student and hit him. We talked to her but, we would like to have a meeting with you and Olivia is very upset and she doesn't seem to be responding well. She just keeps repeating that she wants her daddy." Martha told him. Reid nodded mostly to himself. He was in the batcave with Garcia who was now looking at him.

"Uhm yeah I can come now. Is she okay? Is she with Owen, Owen can help to calm her down."

"Owen is in class still. I can go get him if that will help her." Martha said.

"Please, it will help my daughter. I will be at the school in 15 minutes." Reid said. Garcia looked away but still wanted to make sure her niece and nephew were okay.

"Okay we will see you soon Doctor Reid." Martha said hanging up the phone. Reid sighed.

"I have to go to Olivia and Owen's school. Olivia got upset and hit another student. " Reid told Garcia. Garcia looked at him.

"Okay. Do you need the rest of the day off?" Garcia asked.

"No- No I will just call their nanny. I will be back in an hour and a half at most. Can you tell the team I got called away on a emergency and I will be back" Reid said quickly walking towards the door. Garcia said yes and Spencer was out the door. Spencer drove to the twins school and walked into the principles office. He saw Olivia crying and Owen was sitting next to her. He was trying to comfort her but she didn't want to have anything to do with it right now. Spencer went and stood in front of Olivia. His face upset. Olivia looked at him and she started to cry more.

"I'm sorry daddy" She said.

"What happened Olivia?" He asked.

"He was being mean to me. Saying that I was stupider then the last time I was there and he wouldn't stop even when I asked nicely. So I hit him." Olivia told him. She was very good at expressing herself.

"Liv what have I told you about hitting other kids?" Spencer asked.

"You don't put your hands on other kids. Unless they are hurting you" Olivia said.

"Right" Reid said.

"I'm sorry daddy" Olivia said again. Reid looked at his daughter. He couldn't blame her she had been though a lot the last few week and a half. Reid picked her up and held her as she cried into her shoulder. Reid kissed his daughter's head. He sat down next to Owen who was quiet during all of this. Reid pulled Owen close to him and kissed him on the head.

"Thank you Owen. Daddy loves you" Spencer told him. He knew his dad loved him. The vice principle called Olivia and Reid into her office. One of the people in the office offered to bring Owen back to his class. Spencer hugged and kissed Owen before he left to class and then brought Olivia into the office with the Vice principle and the school therapist. Spencer held Olivia on his lap. She didn't want to look at the other people in the room.

"Doctor Reid thank you so much for coming. I know you are busy. We wanted to talk to you about what happened today with Olivia. " The vice principal said.

Spencer nodded. He looked at Olivia who was pressed up against his chest.

"Olivia do you want to tell us what happened?" The Therapist asked.

"Matthew was being mean. He was saying that I was Uglier and stupider then the last time I was at school. I asked him to stop and he wouldn't listen. I told the teacher and she talked to him but he didn't stop. So I hit him." Olivia said. Olivia burrowed her head into her dad's chest.

"As you know we cannot allow children to hit other children." Martha said. Spencer nodded

"I understand. My daughter has been through a lot lately. She was kidnapped for a week. She learned about her mother who she didn't know anything about. She has been traumatized. I am not trying to excuse her behavior but it explains why she did what she did today." Reid said.

The School therapist and the Vice principle looked at Spencer.

"We understand. I think Olivia knows she can't hit students. I think whats best for her today is if she goes home. I think she's upset and I still have to talk to the parents of the kid she hit." Martha told him. Reid nodded.

"Since I'm here I am just going to take Owen home as well. Its almost the end of the day and Owen helps Olivia." Spencer told them. They both nodded, understanding.

"Thank you for calling me. I will talk to Olivia tonight." Spencer said standing up. He shook both of their hands before signing the twins out. He came down the hallway a few seconds later. Spencer was still holding Olivia in his arms. Spencer picked up Owen and carried both of his kids to the car. Lucky for him Olivia was small for her age. She took after her mom. She was smaller then her brother and was just as thin as her father. Whereas Owen was taller and thinner just like Spencer. Reid Brought the twins back to the BAU and asked their nanny to come get them. In the meantime the twins were kept busy with toys and other things while their father and Aunt Pen worked. But they got bored quickly

"Daddy" They said. But Spencer didn't respond.

"Auntie Pen?" Olivia said. Garcia turned around and looked at Olivia.

"Whats up little one" Garcia said.

"Can you play with me?" Olivia said. Garcia looked sad.

"I can't right now sweetheart. I have to work." Garcia told her.

Olivia got sad. She walked back over to Owen. Soon after their nanny Leah came and got the twins and brought them home. The twins were happy to leave the BAU but not so happy to be leaving their dad behind. A few hours later Spencer decided to go home. He told Garcia that he could be called and reached from home and he can video chat at any time. Spencer was home by dinner which the twins were surprised.

The twins were put to bed and about an hour later Olivia came down the stairs crying. Spencer cuddled his daughter next to him. He told her a story and 5 minutes later Olivia was back asleep. The case was almost over and when it was Spencer decided he needed to talk to JJ.

Reid carried Olivia upstairs and put her into her own room. He knew she probably would end up in his bed that night. He wants trying to get her back into the swing of the way things used to be. When Olivia was put into her bed she rolled over and instinctively grabbed her bear. The bear she has been sleeping with since she was old enough.

Spencer kissed her forehead and tucked her into her bed. Reid got into his own bed. He went back downstairs unaware of just how tired he actually was. He ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Spencer woke up to a loud noise. He ran upstairs to check on his kids. Olivia was surprisingly still asleep. Owen however was awake and threw something against his mirror which had shattered. Spencer walked over to his son carefully and grabbed him and brought him downstairs. Feeling it was unsafe to walk around Owen's room without shoes and didn't want Owen to hurt himself either.

"Owen?" Reid asked. But Owen didn't say anything. He just looked angry.

"Owen Derek Reid" Spencer said. His voice low.

"I don't want to talk. I am angry." Owen said. Spencer looked at his son and sighed.

"Why are you angry Owen?"

"You love Olivia more" Owen said. Spencer picked Owen up and put him onto his lap.

"Owen that could never happen. Ever. I love you guys so much. I would do anything in the world to protect the both of you." Reid said. Owen started to cry. He had been bottling so much up. Spencer knows it was really hard on Owen when Olivia was away and even now with how Olivia was acting.

"Owen, I know this has been hard. I'm really sorry. Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" Spencer asked. Owen nodded. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck . Owen give his dad a kiss. Reid settled In bed with Owen next to him and they both fell asleep. The next day he woke up with just Owen in his bed. He went downstairs and made coffee before taking care of all of the broken glass in Owen's room.

Then he woke the kids up and sent them off to school before getting ready and heading into the office.


	7. talks with JJ and a Date

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

Please leave a comment. Ideas for this story are welcome. Let me know what yall think Keep in mind this is set in

* * *

When the team got home, JJ brought her kids over to play which gave the adults some time to talk. Reid was concerned about his kids. They both seemed to be very traumatized by what happened. Reid wasn't the kind of person to open up. He tended to hide how he feels from people. Unfortunately for him, he works with profilers and they can read him. It doesn't help that he has been working with Emily, JJ and Rossi for over 10 years on and off. The rest for the team, the newer members have been around since the twins were born. So It was hard to hide things from his family.

"So whats going on with you?" JJ asked once all of the kids had run off. Reid smiled. The twins were just a little bit younger then JJ's youngest son. Henry always acted like an older brother to Reid's kids. Reid looked at her and sighed.

"When you guys were on the case I got called to school because Olivia had hit another child. Then that same night, I woke up to a loud crashing noise. I guess Owen had gotten upset and threw something against his mirror and it broke. I don't know what to do JJ. They both are acting out and I just wonder, is it because of who there mom is. Will they end up like her?" Spencer asked.

JJ put her hands on his. "Spence, those kids have a father who loves and cares for them. They have gone through alot. They aren't going to end up like her. They have your DNA" JJ says. Spencer smiled and hugs her.

"Thank you Jayje. That means a lot" Spencer said.

They both continued to talk for an hour. They were distracted until the kids ran up to them and asked them for lunch. They both had completely forgot about food. So Spencer ordered a pizza and promised it would be there soon. In the meantime the kids ate some fruit and veggies Reid kept sat the house to hold them over.

The kids were playing in Spencer and JJ's line of site. They could keep an eye on them and make sure that the kids where playing nicely. Though Henry was old enough and they trusted him to keep the peace. Henry was nearly ten years older then the twins.

When the doorbell rang the twins ran over to the table and sat down. As if it was a learned response. Spencer went to the door and paid the pizza man before bringing the pizza over and giving the kids a slice. It was a nice day spent with his best friend. When JJ and the kids left it was time for bed. Spencer put the kids up in their rooms and kissed them both before heading downstairs. He had to go back to work tomorrow and he was excited to get back but also concerned about how the kids would react.

Reid went to bed in his own bed and for the first time since the kidnapping a week ago, nobody came into his room. Reid had a peaceful night sleep. Spencer woke up at 6:30 and went into the kids room to get them ready for school. They both were very sleepy. Spencer got them both dressed. Olivia in a pretty pink dress and tights and Owen in a red shorts with a button down white tee shirt. Spencer quickly braided Olivia's hair into French braids. One thing he didn't expect about having a daughter was having to do her hair. It was something he picked up quickly and it was one hairdo Olivia actually allowed him to do.

The twins both ate Oatmeal and some blueberries. The twins grabbed their backpacks and Reid strapped them into their carseats. They drove to school. Before they went in Spencer bent down and talked to Olivia.

"Olivia, you keep your hands off other kids today okay. Be a good girl. I don't want to hear anything from the school." Spencer said. Olivia nodded. She kissed her dad.

"I love you daddy" Olivia said

"I love you too Liv" Spencer said. He watched as his little girl walked away. Her blonde hair in braids moving as she walked.

Spencer got back into his car and drove to the BAU. He walked in the door and he saw a cupcake on his desk. It was from Garcia.

"I told her it was too much." JJ said. Spencer laughed.

"I mean I do love cupcakes." Spencer smiled at her. He took a bite of the cupcake and he sat down at his desk and started to go through the paperwork. He ate the rest of the cupcake before Emily came out of her office. Reid stood up knowing they had a case.

They went through the briefing. Leah was already on board to watch the kids. He was tempted to just have her move into the house and have her full time. She already said she was willing to do it.

It was a a few days before they were able to make it home. They stayed in the office to finish paperwork. When they were finished they went home. Spencer knew the kids probably would be getting ready for bed.

When he got home he was just in time to tuck the twins into bed. He did so and then paid Leah. Spencer stopped her

"Hey Leah?" He said

"Yeah Dr. Reid"

"You know you can call me Spencer. I was just going to ask would you be willing to live here with the kids." He asked

Leah smiled. "Of course Spencer. That would would be great. Thank you" She said. Reid nodded.

"Thank you. For watching my kids and being there for them. You are family. I hope you know that" Spencer told her. She went home to pack and gather her things to move into the home. She was a 26 year old girl who was trying to pay off her student debts. She was grateful to have a full time job. She had been working with the family since the twins were babies. She has watched them grow up and loved them.

The one thing the man was missing was a girlfriend. He of wanted to find someone like Maeve. That was something that would be hard to do.

Luckily someone had the same idea.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Leah's POV

Leah went home after being asked to work live with Spencer. She was excited. She called her friends to celebrate. She invited her friend Anne who was a Engineer that worked for NASA.

"Hey Leah"

"Hey Anne how are you" Leah said.

"I'm good. Work was crazy. I am glad I only work set hours and able to go home after." Anne said. Leah laughed.

"Yeah that kind explains my boss." Leah tells her.

"You should go out on a date. He's a genius too you know" Leah said.

"And?" Anne said

"You too would be amazing together. " She said. Anne laughed.

"Okay fine you set it up" Anne told her.

Leah followed through and two weeks later Spencer and Anne were going out on a date. Spencer sat at the table. This was the first time he had gone on a date since Maeve had died. Anne was brought over to the table and Reid stood up. She was beautiful. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was tall and thin. The two talked for hours and really hit it off. They talked about their jobs. Thats when Reid found out she worked for NASA. Also that she had a PHD as well. Before they knew it it was time to go and they were planning for their next date.


End file.
